


hoodie?

by declanmckenna



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/declanmckenna/pseuds/declanmckenna
Summary: james encuentra a alex dormido de manera angelical en su sillón ;ó ;james divaga entre sus pensamientos y cada vez se hacen más claras sus ganas de no seguir.





	hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> james, si alguna vez lees esto; te amo, tu voz es hermosa, tu cuerpo es hermoso, sos gracioso y bellisimo. comprendete.  
> todo sería mejor si lo recitas tu.

casi como si estuvieses hecho para eso. el algodon rozaba tus superficies y tus facciones se deconstruían. podía llevarte una cabeza de altura, incluso concluiría mi pensamiento en una y media, de igual manera te sumergías en mis hoodies como si midieses metro y medio. 

y llame tu atención. bastaban las vibraciones graves de la madera llegar hasta tu pabellón auditivo para que tus párpados cansados revelaran tus sapphire emocionados. llenos de pasión por la vida. (o eso es lo que esperaba ver). (lo que quería ver). (lo que no veía).

oh. contraste, maravilla de la literatura. a falta de coordinación de sentimientos, simplemente la oposición. la historia no se agota en ese momento. continúa. hasta ahora, que alex esta sentado sobre mi falda. mostrando sus incisivos superiores. casi tan feliz como lo deseo ver todos los días de nuestra existencia. o la mía. sí, la mía. un poco egoísta, pero realmente no siento nada cuando me voy. cuando no este, prefiero que sea feliz; que baile, grite, haga catarsis sin mí. que no me extrañe, por favor, que no me extrañe. 

tal vez podía ser yo el que tenía que ver la vida con entusiasmo, aquél que debía tener pasión por la vida. ¡qué tragedia!, supongo. no importa. mis brazos se envolvieron al rededor de su oh tan diminuta cintura. así para siempre. o no. ojalá. ¿supongo?


End file.
